


Into Your Arms

by thatravenclawkid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charmed Ones actually being the Charmed Ones for once, Declarations Of Love, Elders bashing, Forbidden Love, Galvin & Macy friendship, Hacy, Harry rescue plan, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Macy Centric, Slow Burn, The Sarcana will rise, canon up until 1x09, my own version of what should happen with the ‘Harry rescue’, set after 1x09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatravenclawkid/pseuds/thatravenclawkid
Summary: She couldn’t stop thinking about it. She saw it. She saw the look of horror that Harry had on his face before falling to the literal pits of hell. She shook her head as she opened the book. Unacceptable.“Book, mom, whoever is listening, I need to take full control of my powers... like, now!” Macy whispered to the book in hopes for a little help. It was time.





	Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! this is my first time posting a story on this site after yeaaars of reading here sjxkxkz. also this is my first story in English so please bear with me, this isn’t beta’d and I’m doing it for pure fun! I just really learned to love the new Charmed show, despite being the biggest og Charmed stan ever. And I’m really rooting for this Hacy ship. So here’s a little something that came to my mind since the moment I saw ep 1x09. This break’s been torture so enjoy! :)

The room was left in complete silence. Nobody could believe what had just happened before their very eyes. And neither could Galvin, who apparently had woken up from his coquito coma at the wrong time. 

Parker weakly jerked up and started to walk towards Maggie, but when she noticed that, she backed off, getting closer to her sisters.

”Maggie, plea-“

“No,” She cut him off sharply. “This doesn’t change anything.” She said, her voice was shaky, but her expression was stone cold. “I asked you to leave me alone and that’s what you’re going to do.”

“Maggie, please. You have to believe me on this one.” He kept going forward, but Mel stepped in. Her protective big sister side jumping out, rising her hand in his direction, ready to stop him if he dared to get any closer. “I really meant what I said, I-I lov-“

”Don’t say it! Don’t you dare say that again. I don’t want to hear it! I just want you to leave me alone. And if you don’t, I swear to you I’ll find the way to vanquish you, too!” She yelled, tears were streaming down her face now as she made her way past Galvin and went upstairs. 

The room was silent once more. 

[...]

It was late on a Christmas night and Macy Vaughn couldn’t stop pacing in her room. She couldn’t help but feel so guilty and frustrated about what had happened that evening. It was a mess, everything went to, literal, hell. And it was all her fault. Somehow she felt like it was. If she wouldn’t have been so caught up and blind trying to figure out what Galvin’s mark meant, this would never have happened. She would have been more aware and would’ve seen the signs that her little sister’s boyfriend was a demon.

And now everything was a mess. She felt like a mess. Her family was a mess. And there’s no Harry to calm the waters. Oh God. Harry was gone. 

Her life couldn’t get worser than that. With one sister having to rewrite history and having to give up on the love of her life, and joining the cult that probably got their mother killed. The other with a boyfriend that turned out to be half demon and now was left heartbroken too. And their whitelighter, their only foundation of hope and knowledge in moments like this and friend, was currently rotting in hell, for all they knew. 

“As if it wasn’t enough with me having some sort of darkness inside. Now all of this,” She mumbled to herself tiredly. “Poor Harry.” She shook her head as she stood looking outside her window.

She just hoped he was okay.

And that’s when it hit her. She was done sulking. It was time to get into action. She concentrated on remembering everything Harry would tell them, her. Because for some reason, he always came to her with the best advices. With the best things to say about her powers. God, he was so encouraging. She needed to save him, no matter the cost. She made her way to the attic. It was the middle of the night, but still, she prayed for the Book of Shadows to be there, because Mel literally slept hugging the damn thing ever since they discovered they were witches. To her fortune, it was in fact, there. 

Macy sighed in relief. Her sisters were all too tired to pay any more mind to witchcraft problems right now. But not her, clearly. It’s just, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She saw it. She saw the look of horror that Harry had on his face before falling to the literal pits of hell. She shook her head as she opened the book. Unacceptable. 

“Book, mom, whoever is listening, I need to take full control of my powers... like, now!” She whispered to the book in hopes for a little help. It was time.

Macy Vaughn, geneticists and witch, needed to pull herself together and finally get the hanging of this... gift that was their magical inheritance.

She felt a cool breeze fan her face before the pages of the book flipped themselves until it stopped on one. Here it was.

“Hang on, Harry,” She said, taking a deep breath she sat on the couch, starting to read the information she had asked the magic book for.


End file.
